


Nodus Tollens

by laurapora95



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Comfort, Deaf Character, F/M, Fluff, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurapora95/pseuds/laurapora95
Summary: Nodus Tollens (n.) - the realization that the plot of your life doesn't make sense to you anymoreKlaus Baudelaire and Original Female Character, Kalliope KhatriTakes place five years after the canonical ending of ASOUE by Lemony Snicket.
Relationships: Klaus Baudelaire/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Prolouge

Five years after The End

Klaus Baudelaire was particularly adept with words. He, therefore, understood the definition of normal; a word which here means conforming to a standard, typical, or expected. This understanding, however, was largely theoretical rather than practical because the middle Baudelaire sibling would not consider any part of his current life to be normal.

Normal was not living under a false identity or being plagued by nightmares of deceased friends and loved ones, and it most certainly was not consistently looking over your shoulder for a man who you knew to be dead but continued to haunt you regardless.

Five years of running from phantoms, from onlookers of dubious intent, from themselves, and Klaus was beyond the point of exhaustion. Temporary was a good word, fleeting was perhaps better, to describe how the middle Baudelaire saw his situation at the moment. Any day, hour, or even minute Violet could and would contact him with the instruction to leave. 'I saw someone', she would say, 'they know who we are. It isn't safe here anymore, we have to go'.

That was all it took. Their meager belongings were packed in a hasty manner and they fled to another city, another country, the youngest Baudelaires in tow. Beatrice, now approaching six, didn't complain. Klaus often suspected she thought of the whole thing as a sort of never ending adventure. He didn't argue either, even if he was sick of adventure and longed for nothing more than a good dose of boredom and monotony. 

Paranoia was an attribute of Violet's personality that had progressed rapidly after they left the island and Klaus couldn't blame her. Every movement he made was guarded, every conversation limited, lest he unwittingly give away information that could put them in danger. One lesson they had learned, through much tribulation, was despite all that had been done to extinguish the fires set by those intent on spreading evil in the world--evil still remained. It always would.

In spite of this, the Baudelaires continued on with the same resiliency that had seen them through more misfortune than most people dared to fathom. Among the things that kept Klaus going the most powerful were these: the love for his family, his desire to learn, and the hope that one day his life might begin to make sense to him once again.


	2. Chapter 1

A library, in the most ordinary sense, is a place containing books. This is an entirely unfair description as a library is infinitely more. It is a never ending expanse of knowledge, an island in a vast sea of ignorance, a world containing worlds, and it was one of Klaus Baudelaire's favorite places to inhabit. 

The Bodleian library at Oxford University did not disappoint. It was a veritable living relic of the past housing pages upon pages of insight and education that Klaus could hardly begin to fathom. There were several libraries that held a special place in his heart: the one in his family home, the one in the garden of Justice Strauss, and even Uncle Montgomery's herpetological centric one. Oxford's collection had quickly and succinctly secured a spot in line with those.

Any topic he cared to study was within reach and his interests varied from week to week. First oceanography, then astronomy, then ecophysiology, allergology, cryptology--

He poured over the texts and stacked books around him until he had made a fortress. Reading was his escape, learning was his defense. If he could just learn enough, acquire as much expertise as his mind would allow, then perhaps he could better prepare for the unknowable, ineffable mysteries of life.

Expect the unexpected, as it were.

Dust motes danced in the air, stirred by the closing of a book. The subject on Klaus's mind this week was cytomorphology, meaning the study of the structure of cells. A vastly complex and largely under appreciated area in the field of cell and molecular biology. He had yet to decide on a major but he was leaning towards something in the sciences. It seemed pointless to make a commitment if there was no guarantee of his staying here.

Part of him wanted to believe that this time would be different. Their little family had been living in England for six months now. Violet had even talked of enrolling Beatrice in primary school soon. It gave Klaus hope--a dangerous thing to have. Hope that he could build a life here, hope that he could establish routines, make friends, be normal, or at least as normal as someone with his past could be.

He was walking now, making his way through the narrow corridors of shelves crammed impossibly full of books. He was looking for something regarding apoptosis, programmed cell death, and he took a sharp turn around the corner. 

Too late, as with most circumstances in his life, he realized that there was something in his path. A stack of books piled dangerously high and clutched tightly by two hands. Said books went tumbling down as he collided with them and the unfortunate person attached to them. 

Feeling heat rise in his face he quickly stooped down, mumbling an apology, and began to collect the fallen texts. It took him a moment to understand that the person opposite him was apologizing as well.

"--so sorry, I really shouldn't walk around with more than ten books at a time but I always get carried away." 

Klaus paused and glanced up, losing his breath as he stared into brown eyes so rich and warm they seemed a thing of dreams. His mouth was slack, no words slipping past. A moment passed, maybe two, and he was frozen.

"Are you all right? You're not hurt are you?" She was concerned, brow furrowed and mouth pursed.

"No, no, I'm fine. It was completely my fault," his smile was sheepish, "Can I help you with these?"

"Sure, that would be great," her smile was radiant.

It was then that he noticed it, the slight slurring of her 'S' and he recalled it had happened before when she was apologizing. Her hair, dark as coffee, hung around her face and obscured her jawline, but he caught a glimpse. There was a cochlear implant in her ear.

"Thanks again," she said as they walked side by side, "I'm Kalliope."

"Like the greek Muse of epic poetry?" The question had barely formed in his mind before it was out of his mouth.

She smiled again, "You're quick aren't you?"

"I'm K--Norman," he stumbled and almost forgot the false identity under which he still lived. 

They had stopped moving and Kalliope was setting her books down on a table.

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, Norman. Next time I'll try my hardest to avoid causing you any bodily injury."

"Next time," he repeated, heart thumping loudly in his chest.

Making a beeline for the library catalogue Klaus knew exactly what he wanted to study now--linguistics.


End file.
